wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sexuality
:Editorial note: '''Keep it clean, and no speculation'.'' Sexuality is not often called upon in the Warcraft universe, but it does exist in official Warcraft lore and art. Sexuality in the Warcraft universe Childbirth *In Duskwood, a pregnancy — human, elven, or dwarven — has not been carried to term in two years. Interracial breeding *Interacial breeding is generally frowned upon by human and elven society. Half-elves usually suffer bigotry from both their elven and human parents. The elven parents often abandon their children. *Goblins and dwarves do not hold strong opinions on human-elf mating. *Male harpies may not exist, as no male harpies have been reported. Harpies will breed with captive males of many species, though they prefer elves, orcs, and humans to either smaller or larger species. Romance and love *It is not uncommon for a succubus in a mortal's servitude to fall uncontrollably in love with him or her; this occurrence is not always to the master's advantage, though, for a devoted succubus can be prone to fits of extreme jealousy, especially when her master deals with those of the opposite sex. Marriage and marriage ceremonies *Night elves do not traditionally marry per se, but they do take companions for life, which may or may not include a ceremony. *Wildhammer dwarves only have a single holiday each year in which all the marriages are performed. It is one of the three community rituals held per year (the other two are for births and deaths respectively). Wildhammer dwarves commonly marry someone from their same birth year. *Traditional jungle troll rites of passage include suitors battling to the death for the object of their affection (either gender would do this), fights with blunt weapons during a marriage ceremony to establish dominance in the marriage. Many jungle trolls consider their wives as both trophies to be proud of and lowly slaves who have no rights. The more wives a warrior has, the more ties he shares within the tribe and the more allies he has. Though the warrior must have the means to care for all of his wives, it is a matter of prestige but also of political and social interest to own as many wives as possible. Only a willing father or brother agrees to give a female to a husband; unless, of course, a husband decides to hand out one of his own wives to another jungle troll to show his appreciation. Such a valuable gift shows a mark of respect and mutual friendship between the giver and the recipient. This ancient tradition allows jungle trolls to cut deals and alliances with other tribes. It is not rare to see the members of a weaker jungle troll tribe offer wives as tributes or peace offerings to the warriors of a bigger or more organized tribe. Among the members of the Darkspear tribe — who suffer the influence of the Horde some are beginning to question this outdated way of life. *For tuskarr, marriage occurs as soon as a man can support a wife, and for females as soon as they reach puberty. Tuskarr like to celebrate positive social behaviour such as marriage, to indicate the proper way an individual should act to reach the afterlife. Tuskarr have simple rituals relating to marriage, and it is one of their most prominent ceremonies. Girls dream of marrying a good whaler. *Orcs share many of common marriage ceremonies as humans. Mating rituals *Magnataur do not have a mating season. Magnataur breed when food is plentiful and chance brings a potential mate into close proximity. Once the act is complete the pair separates. Mating can pit males against each other. These fights are usually all display. The two shout and smash the ground until one loses his nerve and flees. *Murlocs extract a greenish mucus from the colored head fin of threshadons for use by chieftains as a powerful aphrodisiac. Gender and gender roles Note: In the game... men and women are equal in Azeroth, so the only differences between the two genders are cosmetic. There is generally more dimorphism in the lore. *Gender is usually split between males and females. However, for some creatures and races, some members of a particular gender are mentioned by lore, but rarely represented or seen.Female ogres section of Ogre article *Some races show extreme sexual dimorphism, though there are a few unique exceptions: **Murlocs have minimal amount of sexual dimorphism (only the length and shape of the head-fin and back-fin indicates gender). **Makrura males and females appear identical to non-makrura observers unless a female is carrying a clutch of eggs on her torso. Male makrura mate only once and then molt into sexless drones (although they are still referred to as he for all practical purposes). **Most female quilboar do not follow the males' path of the warrior. On occasion, a female child displays such unnatural strength that the shaman deems her a man. She then trains as a warrior and lives in all ways like a male, even taking female mates. Tribal legend holds that such unions have occasionally produced an exceptional quilboar warrior (though no scholar has confirmed the tale), so there is little or no stigma attached to such situations. **Female trolls hold no place in regular troll society. Male trolls consider them mates, nothing more — though they honor and give respect to female trolls who distinguish themselves in battle. Tauren (and orcs, due to a recent decree from Thrall) value their females as more than mates, and allow them to rise to positions of power. Female Darkspears find this concept interesting, and some choose to live in the future because they sense it affords them greater opportunities than standard troll culture. Until Thrall’s involvement with the Darkspear trolls, only male trolls became witch doctors. Female trolls have since seen the equality other Horde women possess and crave their own emancipation. Despite their efforts, few female witch doctors exist, and those who attempt to take on the role of tribal witch doctor meet with much derision and resistance. **Prior to the conclusion of the Third War, night elf society was sharply divided by gender, with the vast majority of men being druids and most women serving as warriors, priestesses, or a combination thereof. There were a few deviations, obviously- males with no aptitude for druidism trained in the arts of war, and females with exceptional druidic gifts were trained, but these gender roles more or less defined the culture of the kaldorei for ten thousand years. In the years since Archimonde's death, this gender division appears to have eased somewhat, and more women have taken up the mantle of the druids, just as men have begun to choose the path of war or dedicate themselves to Elune. Homosexuality *Sentinel Sweetspring "grins at Sentinel Amberline across the camp, waggling her long eyebrows suggestively." *In Day that Deathwing Came chain quests, the Orc can choose from three different ladies and a male blood elf. *During the quest Unlikely Seduction, Levia Laurence, a female undead NPC indicates romantic attraction towards the disguised Imp mother Agatha. Prostitution *Prostitution, the sex trade, and slavery are common business practices among goblins. While slavery is usually illegal in other parts of the world, it is a legitimate trade among goblins, and is condoned by the trade princes. However, it is kept secret to avoid offending potential customers who might object to the controversial business. Slaves are used not just for manual labor but for other deplorable pursuits, and have no rights at all. *The streets along Ratchet's wharf teem with whorehouses (aka brothels) for those with earthier tastes. Rape *Rape is generally frowned upon in Azeroth's societies but exists. Half-human half-ogres are rumored to be products of ogre aggressions on human villages. Half-orc genesis is usually violent and perverse, they are usually born to abused or victimized parents. Forlarren are the typically the result of couplings between unwilling night elves and demons. A succubus is into pleasure and pain. Like all demons, she enjoys bringing death and misery to the mortal races, but that doesn't mean she can't have fun with them first. *Harpies capture males of other humanoid races and force them to mate. These unfortunates are often hobbled to keep from escaping. Given the circumstances, seduction is out of the question. Harpies resort to magic and potions to ensure cooperation, and employ their captives until they succumb to disease and malnutrition... *It is known that Garona Halforcen, Nefarian, Onyxia, Sabellian, and Neltharaku were created this way. Quotes *Concubine quote; *:"They fall asleep after. Me, I fall asleep during...." *Night Mistress quote; *:"Five seconds! I'm not kidding!" *A dwarven saying; *:"Be-ware, Be-ware of a gnome with long hair! Though tiny in height, if the ale is just right, she'll follow you back, and hop in the sack!"An Honest Trade *A female troll saying; *:"When enraged, and in heat, a female troll can mate over 80 times in one night. Be you prepared?"Flirt#Troll_female Images This section contains images about the anatomy (nudity, sexual dimorphism, and suggestive imagery), sexuality in official artwork, and/or images that show off the physical form. They may include nudity or revealing clothing. It also includes examples of sexual dimorphism within a race. Females File:Dragonwc2.gif File:Nymph.jpg|A nymph File:Emeralddreamcreatures.JPG File:Temple Concubine TCG.jpg|A Temple Concubine, "Business... or Pleasure?". File:AzsharaSL.jpg|Queen Azshara File:Naga Siren.jpg|A naga File:Ogrefemale.JPG|An ogre File:Garonawar1.jpg|Garona Halforcen File:Angrida.jpg|''"Don't touch what you can't afford."'' File:INV Misc Idol 01.png|Idol is similar to real-life "mother goddess" & fertility statues (e.g. "Venus" or Goddess of Willendorf) File:Elune.PNG|Elune is a representation of a "mother goddess" File:Trollprimal.jpg|A Primal Darkspear troll Males File:SatyrMG.JPG|A satyr File:Zul'Aman loading screen.jpg|A forest troll File:Arch Druid Lathorius.jpg|Arch Druid Lathorius File:CentaurArt.jpg|A centaur File:Illidan.jpg|Illidan Stormrage File:Demon Hunter Training.jpg|Demon hunter in the Ruins of Karabor File:Son of Cenarius.jpg|A Keeper of the Grove, son of Cenarius File:Bloodsail Swashbuckler.jpg|a human Other File:MurlocRaneman.jpg|Murlocs have minimal amount of sexual dimorphism Related items * * * Steamy Romance Novel Related NPCs * * * * * * * References See also * Gender * Genderless